Chandelier
by Kat Harley
Summary: Annie ha descubierto sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado. El alcohol, que usualmente le embrutecería, en esta ocasión despierta en ella la sensación de que necesita exteriorizarlos. Y busca a Armin para recibirlos. ArmiHardt. Rated T.


**_DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia me pertenece a mí._**

**_A diferencia de la mayoría de mis fanfics, este es un oneshot autoconclusivo. Así mismo no corresponde al género que usualmente escribo, donde introduzco lemon. En este ocasión quise enfocarme más en la parte emocional._**

**_Inspirado en la canción "Chandelier" de Sia y basado en el poema "Hollow Men" de T.S. Elliot, que es uno de mis favoritos y en el que próximamente también basaré un fanfic de Highschool of The Dead._**

**_ArmiHardt. Es una pareja extraña pero que se asemeja mucho a dos personas que conozco muy íntimamente y a quienes quise retratar aquí._**

**_SanNanKnight: Tu límite eres tú mismo. Nunca cedas a nadie tu libertad de ser, de estar, de vivir y de amar. Tú eres tú. Y sólo eres tú quien decide cuándo y cómo dejas de serlo y si esa decisión te hace feliz. Nadie más debe tener en sus manos tus alas. Sabes que mi confianza está puesta en tu crecimiento y en la lucha que, codo a codo, hemos librado juntos. Mi confianza está puesta en tí. Y sé que me has regalado la tuya y es el mejor regalo que nadie puede haberme dado nunca. Somos luchadores en esta Tierra, pero si tenemos la capacidad, ¿Por qué dejarla en manos de quien la va a desperdiciar en visiones distorsionadas?_**

**_El carrusel no deja de girar. No puedes bajarte._**

**_..._**

**_Chandelier_**

_"…__Party girls don't get hurt  
>Can't feel anything, when will I learn<br>I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one "for a good time call"  
>Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell<br>I feel the love, feel the love  
>1,2,3 1,2,3 drink<br>1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
>1,2,3 1,2,3 drink…"<em>

Sentada en la barra, en silencio, Annie apuraba el trago a su novena copa de la noche.

Jamás bebía cosas para mujeres, su naturaleza le impedía ingerir cócteles o bebidas suaves. Annie sólo podía beber una cosa, acorde a su personalidad: Vodka y jugo.

Por regla general, pedía el vodka en un vaso y el jugo en otro y los bebía alternadamente, con rapidez y precisión como hacía todo. Annie Leonhardt se distinguía por ser fría, seca, disciplinada y simple. No acostumbraba tener secretos y sin embargo, se leía claramente en su rostro de facciones suaves pero con una nariz pronunciada que guardaba enormes misterios que nadie debía conocer.

Dejó dos billetes en la barra, y pensándose aún en sus cinco sentidos, se levantó y salió del establecimiento sin mirar a nadie ni dar señas de observar a ninguna persona.

No pasaba desapercibida en ninguna parte, sin embargo, sus fríos ojos azules dejaban bien claro que no le agradaba el contacto físico o la cercanía de otros seres humanos. Si alguien conociera muy bien a Annie, diría que en ese instante en particular era justo lo que estaba necesitando. Su mente estaba sumergida en un suceso recién acontecido y su piel se erizaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. Pero por más que evadiera el hecho, no podía dejar de repasarlo una y otra vez en su mente.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, con el frío viento en el rostro, se llevó una mano a los labios y el vaho de su aliento se confundió entonces con el frío de la noche. Había estado en los brazos del hombre que menos cabría esperar que lo estuviese. Si le contase a Reiner, éste se burlaría de ella con seguridad. Si le contara a Bertholdt, con seguridad habría problemas, y ella no quería eso.

_"… __Throw 'em back, 'til I lose count  
>I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier<br>I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
>Like it doesn't exist<br>I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
>I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier …"<em>

Armin Arlert.

Para Annie su solo nombre sonaba a poesía, sabiduría y calidez. Ahora ya sabía por qué siempre le sonó así.

Se repasó los labios sintiendo el aire frío y aspiró éste con su nariz y su boca, todo hacia adentro, profundamente, perdida en el pensamiento y la imagen que llevaba ya entintada en su cabeza coronada de sedoso cabello rubio.

Caminando, echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y sacó las llaves de su auto, abriéndolo en cuanto se paró junto a éste. La alarma se encendió al abrirlo. No la había desactivado y se sobresaltó un poco. Al desactivarla, se relajó y subió entonces, cerrando el seguro y echándose en el asiento de inmediato. Lo que sentía le atenazó el pecho, pero no se inmutó siquiera, pese a estar sola en él. Su mente viajó entonces al instante mismo en que el humo de cigarrillo casi apagado envolvía la habitación donde se había despojado de toda pena y había entregado su cuerpo al muchacho en el que ahora no dejaba de pensar.

_"… __But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
>Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight<br>Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
>Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight<br>On for tonight …"_

Le pareció sumamente estúpido estar concentrada en un pensamiento tan francamente grotesco como el de hacer nuevamente lo que había hecho con él. Pero más estúpido le pareció verse a sí misma en el retrovisor y descubrir que sus mejillas, por lo usual pálidas y de un uniforme color blancuzco, ahora parecían sonrosadas y llenas de vida. Le pareció estúpido ver su rostro embobado y sus ojos brillantes y algo así como una media sonrisa adornándolo. No podía soportarse a sí misma con semejante actitud y de inmediato se encendió un cigarrillo.

No era capaz de admitir que quería más y lo quería en ese instante.

Al fin, después de unas cuantas bocanadas de humo, lanzó el cigarrillo fuera del auto y arrancó a toda velocidad al departamento del chico, igualmente rubio aunque con ojos ligeramente más obscuros que los de ella misma, y condujo atropelladamente todo el camino, presa de la ansiedad, deseando sentir lo mismo que había sentido esa tarde.

Había pasado un rato bebiendo, en espera de olvidarse de lo que le hacía sentir, pero le era imposible. No quería despojarse de lo que sentía. Lo disfrutaba, lo añoraba y no quería detenerse.

Estacionó por fin el auto unas calles adelante y el departamento de Armin aún estaba iluminado, así que bajó del auto, decidida a confrontarlo (no sabía por qué sentía que debía confrontarlo y no sólo verlo) y después de correr escaleras arriba para llegar a su puerta, simplemente dio vuelta a la perilla. Buena suerte. Estaba abierta.

No. No era buena suerte.

_"… __Sun is up, I'm a mess  
>Gotta get out now, gotta run from this<br>Here comes the shame, here comes the shame1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
>1,2,3 1,2,3 drink<br>1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
>I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier<br>I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
>Like it doesn't exist<br>I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
>I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier …"<em>

En la sala, los ojos de Armin Arlert, de un metro y setenta y cinco centímetros de estatura, con largo cabello rubio colgando a su espalda, suave, brillante y casi platinado, la miraron con extrañeza mientras éste sostenía un libro que estaba leyendo hasta antes de interrumpirle. De inmediato, al verla con el pecho subiendo y bajando del cansancio y rapidez con que subió, se levantó de su sitio y caminó despacio a ella dejando el libro cerrado sobre la mesa. Annie lo miraba fijo, con sus grandes ojos azules que pese a ser por lo usual tristes y huidizos, ahora no podía despegar de él. Entreabrió los labios, quería decir algo, pero simplemente le era imposible articular palabra. Toda su presencia la mantenía calmada, la sofocaba y al mismo tiempo la paralizaba. No sentía ganas de decir o hacer nada, sólo quedarse allí, observando su perfección. _Admirándole._

Armin se limitó a mirarla y la tomó por los hombros.

_El carrusel no para. No puedes bajarte._

Annie no quería bajar.

Todo pareció pasar tan rápido que cuando recapituló, Armin besaba su cuello desnudo. La chalina roja que llevaba puesta alrededor de éste, yacía ya, inerte como una serpiente muerta en la alfombra. Annie concentró sus ojos en ésta y sus arrugas para evadir la mirada de Arlert que en vano buscaba sus ojos.

Armin podía percibir claramente que Annie estaba muy bebida. Probablemente comenzó a beber en cuanto había salido de su departamento aquella misma tarde. ¿Negándose a sus sentimientos tal vez?

No le importó mientras el silencio, roto únicamente por los jadeos de la rubia chica, de mirada fría y gesto inexpresivo, envolvía a ambos en su obscuridad.

_"… __Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
>Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight<br>On for tonight …"_

Armin alzó el brazo y las luces se tornaron más tenues. El apartamento, pintado de un tono color caramelo, dio brillo a los iris de un azul aceroso de la chica, que lo miraba moverse con los labios entreabiertos, en los que nacía un grito que acababa en jadeo.


End file.
